


an aquarium won’t fix this

by summerdayghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Harry turns twenty-two and Ron drags him around town.





	an aquarium won’t fix this

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of birthdays. This is more than 100 words.

They ended up in some muggle pub hopelessly far away from home. The sat down and a table, and Harry cherished being finally able to rest. He could see on Ron’s face that he was just as tired.

This was after a full day of Ron dragging Harry from place to place. He’d burst into Harry’s apartment just after midnight insisting that they celebrate as much as they could. He’d been planning to just spend the day at home. Harry had no clue there was so much to do out there. They even went to an aquarium for God’s sake. At every place Ron tried his best to get his father a souvenir, but his continued lack of proficiency with muggle money made that more challenging in some places than others (don’t ask about what happened at the post office).

Harry knew exactly why Ron was doing this, but he tried his best to keep it in the back of his mind. Ron was trying to keep him too busy to think about the fact that it’s specifically his twenty-second birthday. He is now older than either of his parents ever were.

It’s part weird and part terrible to think it. Harry saw no use in hiding from it, but he still appreciated Ron’s kindness.

Ron ordered the both of them a beer and this would be fun to watch. Harry wasn’t sure if Ron had ever had a muggle beer and could help but wonder how he might react to it.

“What are you laughing about?” Ron said with a smile so crooked that Harry just had to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
